Curiosidad inapropiada
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Houtarou/Satoshi, Chitanda, Mayaka. Uno nunca sabe cuándo la curiosidad de Chitanda Eru se disparará ni con qué. Mayaka aprende eso a la mala cuando le enseña un manga yaoi a su mejor amiga. Pero quienes de verdad sufren las consecuencias son Satoshi y Houtarou, especialmente Houtarou. One-Shot.


**********Reto:** El mal samaritano / Crack and Roll.******  
****Claim:** Oreki Houtarou/Fukube Satoshi, Chitanda Eru, Ibara Mayaka.******  
****Notas:** Post-series.******  
****Rating:** T.******  
****Género:** Friendship, Romance.

*NOTA: Si no te gusta el Houtarou/Satoshi no sigas leyendo, por favor. No se aceptan quejas, flames, ni nada por el estilo, mensajes así serán borrados. No pierdan su tiempo ni me hagan perder el mío.

* * *

**Curiosidad inapropiada.**

La tarde se extendía sobre ellos con ecos dorados. A lo lejos, mezclado con el sonido de los estudiantes al marcharse, se oía cantar a un solitario grillo en busca de pareja. El calor era insoportable y en el Club de Literatura Clásica reinaba la modorra, expresada en sus miembros en forma de caras largas, suspiros y silencio general. Después de la atareada época de exámenes siempre era igual. Incluso Chitanda perdía un poco de su brillo tras la larga semana de pruebas, ceños fruncidos y preguntas con incisos dudosos. Así pues, nadie se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, lanzando un sonido similar a un quejido en el silencio de la tarde, como si también se opusiera a la rudeza de los profesores.

—Hola —saludó Mayaka sin mucha emoción, antes de ocupar su lugar en el fondo del Club—. Fuku-chan, Chi-chan, Oreki. ¿Algo nuevo?

—No —respondió Chitanda con visible decepción. Nunca sucedía nada nuevo cuando los estudiantes estaban concentrados en sus exámenes, nada nuevo, sólo los ocasionales estallidos de llanto, frustración y enojo generalizado—. ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido Mayaka-chan?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, aunque con mucha parsimonia, como si el peso del mundo recayera sobre su espalda. No había nada nuevo tampoco en el Club de Manga, las mismas personas detestables, las mismas discusiones, el mismo silencio hacia ella. ¿Qué más podía decir? Por suerte Chitanda no insistió, incluso su curiosidad parecía haber decaído con el aumento de la temperatura y el estrés. Viendo que nada más interesante iba a producirse, pues incluso Fuku-chan contemplaba con flojera un disfraz que estaba cosiendo con motivos de su club y Oreki parecía casi un zombie, la chica se decidió a pasar el rato leyendo un poco. Por lo menos hasta que el sol amainara, descendiera un poco por el horizonte y dejara de enviar sus letales rayos sobre su cabeza y nuca, en el interminable camino de regreso a casa. Removió entre sus cosas y un poco cohibida al encontrar su lectura, algo que le había prestado un senpai en el Club de Manga, se parapetó en una posición extraña para leer. El género no le era desconocido y sabía que nadie en el club la juzgaría por su lectura, pero el título y la trama le resultaban tan embarazosos como decir la palabra cosplay en público.

—Esto no es muy bueno —musitó después de varios minutos, en los que el mundo desapareció para ella y las imágenes en las páginas cobraron nitidez, solidez y realidad a su alrededor. Un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas, pero sus ojos, entrenados por tantos años y en secreto, podían ver la gran falla en el manga que leía, además de la horrible falta de proporciones anatómicas reales en sus protagonistas.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó inmediatamente Chitanda, que dejó sobre la mesa su propio libro. A la luz del día, que iba decayendo (aunque no así el calor), a Mayaka le pareció detectar un brillo de curiosidad en sus pupilas, antes un tanto opacas por el sueño y el cansancio. Y eso, por supuesto, la hizo arrepentirse de haber hablado. Normalmente alentaba la curiosidad de su amiga, que la llevaba a todo tipo de aventuras de lógica bizarras, pero en dicha ocasión quería llevarse el secreto a la tumba, como muchos otros secretos embarazosos escondidos en su pequeño cuerpo.

—No es nada, es sólo que no es mi tipo —se apresuró a contestar, ocultando el tomo en su mochila, donde quería asegurarlo entre varios libros de álgebra. Nadie debía conocer ese secreto y sin embargo, ya había despertado la curiosidad de todos en el Club. Chitanda se había levantado y se ponía de puntillas para tratar de observar el título, Oreki había dirigido sus ojos verdes hacia ella y Fuku-chan parecía francamente animado por tener algo qué hacer, lo cual significaba que no en demasiado tiempo se pondría del lado de su amiga para hacerla confesar.

—¡Déjame ver! —pidió la de cabello negro, materializándose de pronto a su lado y con el rostro a escasos centímetros, pues cuando la curiosidad la asaltaba, Chitanda no sabía la definición de espacio personal.

—No, yo preferiría... —Chitanda tenía la fuerza de un vendaval o una tormenta cuando se decidía a algo y esa fuerza se contagiaba a las personas más cercanas. Era virtualmente imposible decirle que no y tras un largo tira y afloja, tras varias miradas de aquellos ojos brillantes y púrpuras como gemas preciosas, a la castaña no le quedó más que ceder. El tomo de manga quedó en poder de su mejor amiga y fue exhibido durante algunos segundos por todo lo alto, en donde todas las miradas se quedaron fijadas, la de ella, con vergüenza, la de los demás con asombro.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió la chica, ladeando la cabeza. La portada mostraba a dos hombres, separados por una línea de flores y un título rimbombante que hasta a ella misma le daba vergüenza expresar. Satoshi se había adelantado para contestar, con esa infinita memoria que poseía, cuando Mayaka le dirigió una mirada incendiaria que acalló las palabras en sus labios y que en cambio, dibujó un gesto de disculpa y nerviosismo en su rostro. Oreki, bueno... Oreki francamente parecía no tener ningún interés, aunque observaba atentamente, por si tenía que salir huyendo—. ¿Yaoi? —formó la palabra como una interrogación, porque el término no le era familiar, pero cuando abrió el tomo y pasó algunas páginas, además de ponerse roja como un tomate, comprendió todo.

—Yo... Bueno, no es mío, me lo prestaron, pero no me gusta, es decir... —Mayaka dirigió una mirada pidiendo auxilio hacia todas direcciones, pero sin encontrar solidaridad. Todos estaban tan anonadados como ella y presentían el peligro, ése que roza en las noches de tormenta y abraza cuando se practican deportes extremos. Peligro, peligro creciente, brillante en las pupilas de Chitanda Eru, como un maleficio.

Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra mientras a Chitanda se le bajaban los colores del rostro, aunque todos coincidieron en silencio en que era una lástima que el brillo en sus ojos no se hubiera apagado, pues evidenciaba que aún les quedaba toda una tarde por delante y una aventura nueva que superar.

—Oreki-san... —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, aunque en realidad su vista se dirigió primero de Satoshi al otro chico. El susodicho reprimió una mueca, que tembló en la comisura de sus labios antes de desaparecer, dejándolo como siempre indefenso ante las peticiones de Chitanda, casi siempre descabelladas y que requerían mucho esfuerzo de su parte—. ¿Es así en realidad? —preguntó con total inocencia, pero aún insistente en lanzarle miradas a Satoshi y seguidamente a él. Lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa. Y se puso lívido de sólo pensarlo. Mayaka ahogó una carcajada. La curiosidad se había desplazado hacia otro lado, estaba a salvo.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —espetó, fingiendo su habitual calma—. No conozco al autor, ni otros mangas del mismo tipo. Si en el tomo está expresado de esa manera, entonces tiene que ser así en realidad —bueno, sabía que no era una respuesta suficiente pero tenía que intentarlo. A Houtarou no le sorprendió verla negar con la cabeza ante su escueta respuesta, después de todo la conocía demasiado bien como para saber qué poblaba su mente, qué ideas descabelladas se sucedían detrás de su frente, cubierta de un fleco largo y negro como la noche.

—No —volvió a negar—, a lo que me refiero es... Como Fukube-san y Oreki-san están... Saliendo, bueno, ¿es así? ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ello! ¿Es así, Oreki-san? ¿O es diferente? Si es así, ¿por qué el autor lo ve de esa manera? ¡Oreki-san! —con cada palabra se aproximaba más hacia él, hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. La mesa se tambaleó ante la fuerza de Chitanda y el manga, ya olvidado en el centro de la mesa, no tardó en desaparecer con sigilo dentro de una mochila llena de libros de álgebra.

—Satoshi, ayúdame —pidió el de ojos verdes, tras varios segundos de sostenerle la mirada a Chitanda, que no desistía en su petición.

—Chitanda-san —comenzó Satoshi, adelantándose con las manos en alto, como si fuesen un escudo ante un ataque inminente y poderoso—, no creo que Houtarou pueda responderte algo así. Tiene razón, no conocemos la motivación del autor, ¿verdad? No podemos comparar sin tener con qué.

—Entonces, ¿tú lo sabes? —Eru se dirigió inmediatamente hacia él, hasta que quedaron en la misma posición en que estaba antes con Houtarou.

—¿Por qué quieres saber, Chi-chan?

—Porque, porque... ¡Quiero saber más sobre ese tipo de relaciones! ¿Son todas así de malas como has dicho, Mayaka-chan? —Mayaka quería puntualizar que la había entendido mal, pero la joven no se lo permitió—. ¿O el autor se equivoca? ¡Dímelo, Oreki-san!

—No —respondió tajante él, pues ya era lo suficientemente difícil aguantar los rumores que sus compañeros hacían circular y las burlas de otros tantos como para además seguir revelando lo que tenía con Satoshi, que le parecía tan extraño y a la vez tan natural como la primera vez—. Y si fueran temas de adultos, ¿aún querrías saberlo? —durante un momento Houtarou creyó que había triunfado, que la curiosidad se había desvanecido como un fantasma de los ojos de Chitanda, pero el sentimiento le duró apenas unos segundos.

—¡Aún así, quiero saberlo! —afirmó ella, más testaruda que nunca—. Quiero conocerlos mejor, Oreki-san. A ti y a Fukube-san. ¡Me interesan!

—Es privado —se quejó Oreki, cruzándose de brazos, aunque el rubor se distinguía en sus mejillas.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó, aunque obtuvo la misma respuesta firme. Quizá lo primero que verdaderamente Oreki le negaba desde que se conocían—. ¿Fukube-san? —añadió con timidez y un dejo de esperanza, mirándolo, pero de nuevo recibió negativas—. Bien —admitió, un tanto alicaída y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, a tomar su libro y a esconderse detrás de él. Aunque en realidad su mente urdía planes, planes que le impedían ver la estupefacción en el rostro de sus amigos al verla desistir, una Chitanda Eru a la que nunca habían visto y de la que no imaginaban un posible contraataque.

.

Houtarou se estiró cuan largo era al aire fresco de una tarde despejada de viernes. Bendito viernes liberador. Aunque aún le esperaba un largo camino de regreso a casa, se sentía un poco más optimista al tener delante de sí dos días de completo ocio y descanso para su cuerpo mermado por el estudio, los misterios que habían surgido entre semana y que había tenido que resolver y su constante preocupación por el silencio de Chitanda sobre ese tema tan discutido hacia apenas dos días, sobre el yaoi y cosas que le daba miedo pensar. Por supuesto que Satoshi y él estaban intentando algo, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo tras tantos años de amistad, pero si así era no era incumbencia de nadie salvo de ellos y las horas que pasaban juntos en algún lugar, él serio y callado, Satoshi alegre y vivaz.

Estaba tan sumido en estos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Chitanda lo esperaba en la entrada al plantel, sosteniendo precariamente dos bicicletas, la que le pertenecía y otra que claramente hablaba de otro acompañante, aunque no sabía que era él.

—Oreki-san, buenas tardes —saludó haciendo una reverencia. Ese día era la primera vez que se veían, por lo cual no le sorprendió la formalidad de la joven, que tras unos segundos de silencio dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la bicicleta a su lado, invitándolo a subir—. ¡Vamos, Oreki-san! —lo apremió ella con una sonrisa radiante—. ¡Sube!

—¿Por qué? —resultaba extraño cuando él tenía su propia bicicleta y la dejaba en casa para no gastar energía, pues prefería ir caminando—. ¿De quién es esta bicicleta, Chitanda?

—Mía. ¡Sube, por favor!

Ah, de nuevo esos ojos brillantes, expectantes, una señal de peligro más clara que una luz roja y una sirena aullante. Houtarou retrocedió inmediatamente.

—Gracias —espetó, tratando de sonar natural—, pero tengo que esperar a Satoshi. Otro día será. Adiós.

Sin darle tiempo de despedirse, Houtarou echó a andar hacia el campus. Tendría que esperar al menos dos horas antes de que Satoshi saliera de la junta del Consejo Escolar, pero lo prefería antes de ser interrogado por Chitanda. Le esperaba una larga tarde, pero no tan larga como la de la chica, que además de arrastrar dos bicicletas a casa, estuvo todo el día rumiando nuevos planes en su interior y emocionándose ante ellos, en lo que sin duda acabaría mal para Oreki Houtarou, aunque éste, por supuesto, todavía no lo supiera.

.

Chitanda Eru permanecía muy atenta a cualquier sonido proveniente del corredor. Pasos, voces, incluso un insustancial soplo de aire era lo único que necesitaba. Había planeado con más cautela su actuación y sólo esperaba la llegada de la víctima para poner en acción el plan, pero éste no se presentó hasta después de dos horas de espera. Por supuesto, Chitanda Eru no pensaba en el plan con estos términos, sino unos mucho más inocentes y sinceros. Quiero saber se repetía y era suficiente justificación, suficiente razón para hacer lo que hacía. Estaba tan segura de ello que no vaciló ni un segundo cuando Houtarou apareció en el salón del club vacío, con cara de pocos amigos y sin duda también poco dispuesto a hablar.

—¡Oreki-san! —exclamó ella como si hubiese visto algo magnífico—. Buenas tardes, siéntate por favor. ¿Quieres un poco de té...?

—No, gracias —y con ése calor, ¿quién querría? Esa fue la primera alerta que le lanzó su cerebro tras un largo y tedioso día de clases, sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para huir y se sentó en su lugar habitual, sólo para descubrirlo más limpio, con un extraño aroma a flores y con motivos decorativos, así como una pila de libros de misterio a un lado—. Chitanda —dijo en tono seco, tratando de oírse amenazador y enfadado—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ¿Estos favores?

El té, demasiado caliente para un día de verano, formaba espirales de humo en medio de ellos, formas extrañas, traslúcidas, transparentes. Durante un instante se observaron en silencio, pero luego la joven no tuvo más remedio que confesar.

—¡Quiero saber! —gritó y automáticamente sus pupilas se iluminaron como un par de luciérnagas en medio de la noche—. Por favor, Oreki-san, quiero saber.

—¿Y creíste que haciéndome favores te lo diría? —sus gestos eran sinceros, sin embargo, Houtarou no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto chantajeado.

—¡Por favor! —se acercó a él peligrosamente, tanto que casi pudo contar el número de pestañas que adornaban sus ojos o ver los poros ocultos tras la lejanía y los días ajetreados—. ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ello! No es que quiera meterme en su vida privada, Oreki-san, pero desde que leí ese manga... ¡Tengo curiosidad!

—¿Por qué? —el interrogatorio parecía haberse volteado y los papeles, invertido. Si Chitanda le daba una respuesta coherente quizá se lo diría, después de todo, le era virtualmente imposible decirle que no, no a esos ojos electrizantes, que seguro escondían algún maleficio, como los de Satoshi.

—Porque no puedo creer que trates así a Fukube-san —respondió ella con un dejo de tristeza que lo sorprendió. ¿Tratar a Satoshi... cómo? ¿De verdad quería saber la respuesta? Muy a su pesar formuló la pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres, Chitanda? —tendría que decírselo después de haberla cuestionado y qué raro hablar de ello cuando hasta a él le parecía todo un... ¿Un sueño? Cuando hasta él se sentía transformado por Satoshi y los días juntos, que no distaban mucho de cuando eran amigos, aunque ahora se le sumaban algunos besos y toqueteos adolescentes.

—Bueno, es que en el manga de Mayaka-chan —el rubor le subía por el rostro como el agua en una tetera, pero siguió hablando, manteniéndose firme gracias a la curiosidad que sentía—. En una página... Uno de los protagonistas le dice al otro... Le dice... Te voy a hacer mío y luego... Le toma el rostro con una mano enorme (¿por qué tendrán manos tan enormes, Oreki-san?) y le besa. Y... ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ello! ¿Es así como tratas a Fukube-san? Porque no me ha parecido...

Chitanda no termina su frase, así que Oreki no se entera de lo que no le ha parecido a su amiga, aunque puede intuirlo. Durante algunos minutos ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándose con las orejas enrojecidas y el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. Es absurdo, pero a la vez demasiado íntimo, una parte de su vida que Houtarou no tiene muchas ganas de revelar.

—No —dice al fin Houtarou, lanzándole una mirada veloz a la puerta, esperando aunque en vano que alguien entre y termine con la embarazosa conversación—. No, yo no trato así a Satoshi.

—¡Oh, menos mal! ¡Ya sabía yo que no podía ser así en la vida real! ¡Gracias, Oreki-san! —Chitanda parece olvidarse automáticamente de la cuestión y se levanta para servir el té, dejando a su interlocutor sumido en su silla, sin duda buscando que la tierra se lo trague.

Cuando Mayaka y Satoshi aparecen, lo encuentran casi desmayado, perdido ante la presión de semejante pregunta y su consecuente respuesta. Chitanda lo ha minimizado todo, lo ha hecho ver insignificante cuando él se ha estado muriendo. Chitanda, con su curiosidad inapropiada, que revolotea por el club ofreciéndole té a todos, ignorante de que casi le ha causado un paro cardiaco a su amigo, un paro cardiaco que tardará en superar, aún con Satoshi a su lado para auxiliarlo y burlarse también.

**FIN.**


End file.
